


Mile High Club

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Makeup Sex, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca is on her way home when she runs across the last person she expected to see working on an airplane, Aubrey Posen. The rough past the blonde was running from caught up with her, so being trapped on an airplane with her broken ex lover was the last thing she wanted.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to all! I've decided to write this today so I hope you all enjoy.

Beca never did like the idea of flying. Was it the crappy airline food? Was it the extra tight, shoulder to shoulder seating with annoying old men? Perhaps it was the awful movie they showed? Nope, it was definitely the annoying ass kids kicking her chair constantly and their parents doing nothing. So its safe to assume Beca hated flying.

 

Except this time around it would be different. Beca had the extra cash to spend to upgrade herself to First Class. Being the little record producer she set out to be, money was more abundant now that she had graduated college and started her career.

 

So when her mother asked if she would return home to Seattle, Beca made sure she flew first class,

“Beca, I need you home as soon as possible, Ruby wants to see you.” Her mother stated through text.

 

Already worrying, Beca dropped what she was working on and called her mom,

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Beca was on edge, Ruby was her little sister who, since birth, had ear deformities and had trouble hearing. And knew that she had surgery not too long ago to repair her ears.

 

“Sorry sweetie, didn’t mean to scare you. Her birthday is this weekend. And she wants you to be here.”

 

“So she is ok?” Beca managed relieved.

 

“She’s fine, they’ve got her to where she can wear hearing aids now. So now we can talk normally with her. Anyways, it’s her sweet 16 Becs. She wants you here.

 

“Well I’m on the first flight out of here. I’ll see you soon mom.”

 

Beca got her plane ticket and made sure it was First Class this time. She rushed home and packed her stuff and arrived at the airport just in time. She was relieved to know her sister was doing well, and she pushed all useless worry aside, so she could relax for the 5-hour flight ahead of her. Beca looked around and for once felt comfortable, so she leaned back and placed her headphones on her head and closed her eyes.

 

Beca wishes she could have gone First class a long time ago. Shortly after takeoff she opened her eyes to see the very well-rounded rear end of a stewardess bent over beside her handing a man a stiff drink. Beca like the sight she saw, her ass was perfect. Thoughts of the woman’s long tan toned legs wrapped around her head sent shivers down her spine.

 

Beca seemingly got thirsty suddenly. But first, she just needed to put a face with the ass. “Excuse me stewardess?”

 

The stewardess in question turned to face Beca and both women nearly died. The woman’s face dropped in embarrassment and Beca was clearly shocked herself,

 

“Aubrey?”

 

Aubrey began to pale, she didn’t stick around to reply, instead opting for the small bathroom to vomit. Another Stewardess tended to Beca, but thoughts of Aubrey flooded her mind. She really needed answers.

 

Aubrey returned to her work, looking slightly better. She did everything she could to avoid Beca. She was in no position to explain herself. Beca was taking the hint and it started to piss her off. So when Aubrey slipped behind the curtain Beca followed her. She slipped behind the curtain and was stopped by another Stewardess.

 

“Ma’am you can’t be back here. Please return to your seat.”

 

“I’m not leaving until she explains herself.” Beca said crossing her arms and glaring at Aubrey who was trying to hide.

 

“Beca hi!” Aubrey fakely greeted straightening up.

 

“Care to explain…all of this?” Beca huffed agitated.

 

“Girls? Do you think you can give us a second?” Aubrey sighed in defeat.

 

The stewardesses obliged and went back to work leaving Aubrey alone with a very ticked off Beca.

 

Aubrey toyed with her hands, she clearly didn’t know what to say, “Beca, I’m sor…” She was cutoff by a pair of lips belonging to Beca. God she missed those lips, but she couldn’t do this, so she shoved Beca away, confusing the brunette.

 

“But Aubrey?” Beca whined.

 

“No. We can’t, you can’t be here! Why are you here!” Aubrey quietly yelled almost as if she was seeing a ghost. Her face grew darker in anger and confusion. But her heart beat fast for Beca. It never stopped since the day she ran away.

 

Beca backed down into a tiny shell of herself and searched for the words. After some rambling and stuttering she stopped trying. She was the one who was confused. But it struck her, the reason why she came back here in the first place,

 

“Why am I here? Why are you here? I knew you had a thing for flight attendant suits but damn, never expected you to literally become one.” Beca smirked.

 

That smirk and Beca’s words weren’t helping Aubrey’s psychological breakdown that was commencing. Beca saw the frightened look in Aubrey’s eyes and instead of harassing her, she opted for compassion.

 

She helped guide a very shaky, very nervous Aubrey to a stool and searched the station for a glass, so she could get Aubrey water.

 

“Third cabinet on the top shelf.” Aubrey added softly.

 

“Great.” Beca mumbled. This was not a time to challenge her vertical capabilities. So after a tiny hop, she grasped a glass on her first try. She bowed to Aubrey in victory earning a light amused giggle.

 

“Here, drink this, it’ll help.”

 

Aubrey gratefully took the water and sipped on it as Beca returned to her seat. She needed Aubrey to have space. If she wanted to talk, she would hopefully seek her out.

 

Aubrey on the other hand wasn’t sure of herself. Why did Beca kiss her? Why was she helping her? Especially after all she had done to her. It was finally time to explain herself. Aubrey rose and headed toward Beca, plopping down beside her.

 

“Aubrey…”

 

“Beca please listen.” Aubrey took a deep breath and continued. “I know you have a zillion questions, but please hear me out.” Beca nodded for her to continue.

 

“It’s a long story really.”

 

“Well we still have 3 hours to go, so spit it out.” Beca hissed.

 

Aubrey felt like she deserved that, but she continued, “Anyways, after that night, I ran away.”

 

“You mean the most wonderful night of my life, the one you stripped from me. The night I’ll never get back?”

 

That hurt deep. Aubrey never realized the pain she truly caused. “Beca.” She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry…”

 

“You said that already.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “And if you would let me explain why, it would be nice.”

 

“I’ve heard all I wanted actually.” Beca insisted.

 

Aubrey snapped, “No! You wanted to talk! So I’m going to talk you stubborn ass!” Beca and the other passenger’s jaws dropped. “You caused all of this mess! So listen!”

 

“Me! How the hell did I cause this? You ran away, leaving me broken!” Beca cried.

 

“You come into my life, flip it upside down, ruining everything I worked so hard to get for years and you and your badass self, ruined it in a matter of days. Not to mention that you are so sexy, so powerful, so everything I demand in a woman! But yet you’re so infuriating and you make it a habit of pissing me off.”

 

Beca smirked again, everything Aubrey stated was a fact. “And that damn smirk!” Aubrey shivered, that smirk did more to her than she realized. “Stop it!”

 

“So let me get this straight? You literally abused me one night in bed because you wanted to, or was I just a trophy?” Beca asked contently.

 

“Beca no. At first I wanted nothing to do with you honestly. Because you do get under my skin. But at the same time, I grew to love it, and love you.” She weakly mumbled.

 

This shocked Beca, she wasn’t expecting to hear that, “You loved me?” Aubrey simply nodded.

 

“Then why did you run away! Do you know what it feels like to give yourself a way to someone you thought cared for you, only to wake up with them gone and not even have the courtesy to leave a damn note!” Beca said flailing her arms wildly.

 

This is why Aubrey ran away. She knew she could never face Beca after what she did,

 

“I was afraid ok! There I said it! I’m afraid.” Aubrey barked eyes starting to swell.

 

“Afraid of what Bree? Us?” Beca said soothingly trying to calm the blonde down.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this Beca. I was supposed to go to grad school and become a lawyer. Marry a man my father would be proud of and birth an unknown number of flawless children. Not become a 28-year-old single emotionally unstable flight attendant who has no place to live other than the airports she flies into.”

 

Beca opened up a jar she thought she would never be able to close. No one has broken down Aubrey Posen like this, and she wanted to understand why it went wrong.

 

“Bree? How exactly did this happen?” Beca asked placing a soft soothing hand over Aubrey’s.

 

“When I asked you to help me with the final’s setlist. I never intended to fall in love with you. And after the performance I couldn’t help myself, I had to kiss you in front of everyone. I never realized my dad had managed to show up. He pulled me aside and scolded me in front of my family.”

 

“Oh Bree I’m sorry, I didn’t realize….” Aubrey cut Beca off again, “There’s more. He told me that if I didn’t return home immediately he was going to disown me. But damnit Beca it wasn’t fair to you. So that’s why I invited you to my room. I was feeling rebellious, the ‘I don’t give a fuck anymore’ attitude. So we did it. And when you snuggled into my side afterwards…”

 

Aubrey stopped to dry her tears, “It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen, but I was scared and fled. I didn’t go home naturally. I knew he cut me off from grad school. I suppose I could have done a number of jobs. But I found that being a flight attendant was best. Never staying put for long, always running so no one can find me.”

 

Beca giggled, “It’s ironic really. The one person you were running from found you.” Beca was still heartbroken but hearing Aubrey’s reasons made her feel a tad bit better. The woman needed someone who could see past her flaws and help rebuild her. Beca felt that she could do just that. “So what does this mean for us now?”

 

Aubrey thought for a while, only one question really mattered, “Do you love me Beca?”

 

It didn’t take Beca long to forgive her first lover, “Of course I do. With all my heart.” She laced her fingers along with Aubrey’s and soaked in that magical feeling again.

 

“Why are you going home?” Aubrey asked breaking the embrace.

 

“My sister Ruby is having her sweet 16. She really wants me there and I need to be there. She’s been legally deaf all her life and she finally had the proper surgery to repair enough to were she could use aids.”

 

That tugged at Aubrey’s heart strings, “Beca that’s wonderful. I bet she sure is something.”

 

“Yeah she is. Hey! Would you want to come with me? I’d love for you to come stay with me. Mom makes the best food and you can stay in a house for once instead of a grubby hotel.”

 

Aubrey couldn’t say no to Beca’s pouty face, “I’d like that actually. But I need to get back to work, I’ve been gone for too long.” Beca reluctantly let go and Aubrey gave her a kiss. Leave it to Aubrey to leave Beca stranded wanting more.

 

Beca stood up and shoved Aubrey into the cramped bathroom.

 

“Beca what the hell?” Aubrey squeezed out.

 

Beca locked lips with Aubrey and cusped a hand on one breast and forced her free hand into the blondes skirt searching for the holy grail. Aubrey let a moan that sounded like she was holding it for years.

 

“Aca-cuse me.” She whimpered out. “What do you think you’re doing.” Damn Beca’s soft touch, Aubrey couldn’t help but tremble in Beca’s hands.

 

Beca smirked once more, seemingly melting Aubrey permanently, “We’re joining the Mile-High Club.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “Shut up and fuck me harder damnit!”


End file.
